prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
King Danza
Giuseppe Danza, better known by his ring name King Danza, is an Italian actor, singer and professional wrestler. He worked previously in NWE and then in WWE as a Rosebud. Career KING DANZA, 1,83 m per 105 kg, was born in 1990. He is an entertainer and multi-faceted artist capable of attracting a wide audience. Since he was 9 has always dreamed about becoming a professional wrestler in the wrestling business, the "entertainment sport” which attracts millions of viewers across the globe. Many people may have thought it was an impossible for someone who was born and raised in Salerno, a small Italian city thousands of miles away from the US, the home of wrestling, but King Danza doesn't know the meaning of impossible. King Danza started training at a very young age opposite international stars like Ultimo Dragon, and when he was 17 he embarked on his first European tour as a professional with NWE company, where he had the opportunity to collaborate too with legendary Ultimate Warrior, from the World Wrestling Federation. King Danza was the first Italian to work for several years in the NWE (Nu Wrestling Evolution/Entertainment). in the meantime, while he perfected his pro wrestling skills, he became the official Italian television commentator for WWE on SKY TV, commenting with his sparkling and particular way, for four years, the World Wrestling Entertainment Shows: WWE BottomLine and WWE Afterburn. After years of hard work and sacrifice his dream came true in 2013 when King landed in the US, where he worked with House of Hardcore of WWE legend Tommy Dreamer and the FWE of WWE Hall of Fame Jeff Jarrett. In the same year he featured in a documentary by his director Patrick Cardinale Jr., “Wrestling with Reality”, about independent wrestling including the incredible story that has brought him to the States. Nonetheless in 2015, King Danza achieved his true goal: working for the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), the most important federation in the world. In 2015, King became the first Italian to sign a contract as an “extra talent” for the company with his friend and coworker D3, featuring in the great live pay per view event, the Royal Rumble and in WWE Smackdown, one of the WWE weekly TV shows. Unfortunately an injury forced King Danza to put his wrestling career on hold and focus on his other great passions: acting. Incidentally many wrestlers have made this transition (Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson e Dave Bautista, for instance), his huge phisycal and expressive abilities are his business cards. In 2011 King had already featured in the short “Tiger Boy”, by Gabriele Mainetti (“Jeeg They Called Him”), which came second at Giffoni Film Festival 2012 in Generator +13. In 2012, he appeared in the feature “Twice Born”, by Sergio Castellitto. He has also featured in numerous TV shows like Human Take Control and in 2015 Big Brother 13 and Italia's Got Talent. King Danza, also, was one of the special guest of the prestigious Giffoni Film Festival in 2017. On this occasion he was greeted by the audience in delirium and told his story to all the participants He has also a passion for Elvis Presley, and has sung in Memphis at Jerry Lewis' club as well as across Europe and USA. King Danza has now recovered from his injury and is back on the ring however he is still active as an actor and in 2016 he featured in the TV series “L’ Ispettore Coliandro” by Manetti Bros, for whom he has also appeared in their latest award-winning movie, “Love & Bullets” (Ammore e Malavita) in 2018. King Danza's story is one of great resilience and determination to make his dreams come true despite all the obstacles he has come across as he states: “ When you have a dream, everything else is not enough. Every artist's life is full of frustration and sadness, the secret is to learn to live with it. Living sadness and having the ability to use it to narrate an emotion: on the ring, at the movies, on a stage or with a microphone. Bologna Wrestling Team (2017-present) Feud with Kenzo Richards (2017-2018) At November 8, 2017, Danza accepted a challenge against Kenzo Richards in the first event of Wrestling Megastars, a show powered by Bologna Wrestling Team. The challenge consisted in a Falls Count Anywhere Hair vs Hair Match. Five days later, Richards replied that the challenge will be made. At Wrestling Megastars, held on December 2, 2017, Richards defeated Danza by pinfall at the stage of the show and, as stipulated, Danza lost part of his hairs and he has been humiliated by Richards, that made him overturn tied to a chair. At March 11, 2018, it was reported that Danza and Richards will have a match called "Milano City Of Fashion Match" at Wrestling Megastars 2, where the loser will wear the winner's chosen dress. The contest, happened at March 31, 2018, was won by Danza, which he also got a title shot for the BWT Championship. External links * Profile Category:2008 debuts Category:Male wrestlers Category:Italian wrestlers Category:Bologna Wrestling Team roster